1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wheeled motor vehicles, and particularly to wheeled motor vehicles of a type which is equipped with an openable roof. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a control device which controls the opening and closing movement of the roof relative to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of openable roof control devices have been proposed and put into practical use. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 62-101528, which is of a type using hinges for pivoting the openable roof between an open position and a closed position. However, due to their inherent constructions, some of them including the device of this publication fail to obtain stable and reliable operation thereof and ease with which the device is manipulated.